Oh Very Young
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: 17 year old Meredith meets new Seattle Grace intern Derek!
1. You Wouldn't Like Me

**Meredith/Derek**

**Summary: Meredith is a rebellious 17 year old, and Derek is a first year intern working under the famous Ellis Grey.**

**Rating: PG-13 (For now)**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**'So, how has your first week been? Must be pretty great working under Ellis Grey huh?' Preston asked his fellow intern.**

**'Oh man, its great. She never stops though, she like a machine' Derek replied, closing his locker. 'I'm so tired, I can't wait to go home and sleep.'**

**'I know what you mean. Be nice to go home to a hottie though.'**

**'Indeed it would.' Derek agreed, leaving Preston to head home.**

**On his way out Derek notices a young girl waiting out in chairs. She was beautiful. Slim and tall. She glanced up from the book she was reading, 'Can I help you with something?' She asked.**

**Derek did not realize that he had been staring so intently. 'I was just wondering what a young girl like you was doing out here alone.' He recovered quickly.**

**The girl seemed to take great offence to his statement. 'I'm not a young girl you know. I'm waiting for my mom to get off work. She makes me wait here after school so I don't get into anymore trouble.'**

**"A trouble maker huh?" He played. **

**"My mom thinks so." She mumbled.**

**Heels were then heard walking down the hall. Ellis Grey had her nose is paper work as she walked by, not even looking up she spoke, "Meredith, lets go!"**

**Meredith stood, grabbing her backpack and collecting her books. "It was nice meeting you Meredith," Derek said, helping her with one of her books.**

**"Yeah, you too," she took a look at his hospital ID, "Dr. Shepard." She said while walking out the doors.**

**"Its Derek" he called out. As he watched her walk away, he kept trying to remember a time when Ellis Grey had even mentioned having a daughter. A really hot daughter too. He was determined to find out more about the mystery surgeons daughter.**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**The next day after another gruelling shift Derek over heard a conversation, "I'm going to be here all night with this paper work", Dr. Grey said, walking into one of the offices.**

**'Was Meredith waiting for her mother down the hall? Was Dr. Grey even going to tell Meredith she was going to be late? Am I just looking for an excuse to talk to Meredith?' Derek asked himself as he walked towards chairs.**

**Sure enough, there she was, schoolbooks spread across one of the tabled. "Looks like you have a lot of homework there." Derek said.**

**Meredith looked up. She looked beautiful in the jean mini skirt, white long sleeve shirt, high black boots and perfectly straightened hair. "I finished my homework hours ago; I'm just doing some studying." She sighed, "Do you know if my mom is done yet?"**

**"She said that she had a lot of paperwork to do."**

**Meredith stood, grabbing her books and shoving them into her book bag, "screw this, I'm out of here." She said, walking out.**

**Derek followed, "hey! Where are you going?" He asked as he went outside, watching her watch the rain.**

**"One of my friends, Alex, is having a party. I'll just go there."**

**"Wont your mother be angry?" Derek had no idea what was drawing him to this girl.**

**"She won't even notice I wasn't here waiting for her." Meredith said, walking into the rain.**

**"It's pouring out; let me at least give you a ride?" 'What the hell am I doing?'**

**She turned to face him and smile, "ok."**

**Derek walked Meredith to his car, all the while mentally kicking himself for what he was doing. Pulling out of the Hospital driveway, Meredith started some small talk. "So, you're an intern?"**

**"Yeah, I'll be twenty-five next month. How'd you guess?"**

**"Well, one: you're fairly young looking, and two: you aren't as mean as regular doctors. My mother hasn't tainted you yet. Make a left up here."**

**"Your mother is a brilliant surgeon. She's the reason I wanted to work at Seattle Grace."**

**"She's not a brilliant mother," Meredith mumbled.**

**Derek tried to ignore her statement, "so, I noticed some of your textbooks, do you graduate this year?"**

**"I'm hoping too. I'm actually only in Grade 11 but I'm taking a lot of senior classes. I applied for early registration to Dartmouth."**

**"Dartmouth; wow. That's a great school. They have an excellent medical program."**

**"Make a right up here. Yeah, as much as I hate how my mom acts when she's working, I really want to be a surgeon."**

**"I graduated a year early, but I missed a lot of my friends, and I never got to go to my prom and stuff."**

**"Well, a lot of my friends are seniors, and my best friend Christina is trying to graduate this year too. Also, my boyfriend Finn is a senior, so he'll be taking me to prom at the end of the year. The house is just in this cul-de-sac."**

**Derek sighed, why was he so upset that Meredith Grey had a boyfriend? She was seventeen; she was jailbait. She was also beautiful, and smart.**

**Derek could tell right away whish house was the party house. There were a good handful of kids all hanging out on the covered patio. "Thanks for the ride Derek." She said, grabbing her bag and leaving the car.**

**He watched her run up to one of the guys and gave him a kiss. He guessed that was Finn. He watched as Finn handed her what looked like a beer and watched as Meredith took out a cigarette. He wondered if Dr. Grey knew anything about her daughter.**

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Fix You Up

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I have never gotten that many before for any story... Especially for the first chapter. It made me want to get this chapter up faster for you guys. Hope you like it!**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Derek hadn't seen Meredith all next week waiting for her mother and for some reason, he was worried about her. He didn't like the look of her boyfriend. 'Maybe your just jealous.' He told himself. He could understand why he was always thinking about her. It was ridiculous. He was almost eight years older than her. She was still in high school!**

**As he though about Meredith, his pager went off. He looked at the number and didn't recognize it. He went to the OR front desk and dialled the number.**

**It rang once before someone answered on the other end. "Is this Derek?" A girls voice said.**

**"Umm, yeah?" He answered.**

**"Meredith was wondering if you could come meet us to stitch up her cheek and hand." She said matter-of-factly.**

**"What?" Derek said, stunned and worried. He heard some shuffling on the phone.**

**"Hey Derek? Its Meredith."**

**"Are you ok?"**

**"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine, just an accident, but I do think that I am going to need some stitches." Derek sucked in his breath. He hated how upset he was over an injured Meredith. "But I cant go to Seattle Grace because I don't want my mom to know. I was wondering if you could come and stitch me up."**

**"Are you kidding me? I could get into a lot of trouble if the hospital found out-"**

**"Please Derek," her voice got to him. She sounded scared, and even though she was probably with friends, she sounded alone. "I'm at my friend Izzie's house. It's not far."**

**"Give me the address." Derek sighed.**

**"Thank you." She whispered.**

**Once he had gotten the address from Meredith, Derek hung up the phone, breathing hard. His shift was over anyways so he quickly made his way to the ER where he grabbed all the supplies he would need to help Meredith.**

**He made his way back to the locker room and changed quickly. On his way out he noticed that Ellis Grey was caught up in an emergency surgery. One that could take awhile. He quickly left the hospital and headed to Izzie's house.**

**When he got there, there were three people waiting outside. One Chinese girl, and two guys. He got out of the car quickly, grabbing the bag full of supplies. "Are you Izzie?" He asked, walking up the front steps.**

**"No, Christina. This is George and Alex. Izzie is inside with Meredith. So, you're Dr. McDreamy huh?"**

**"I beg your pardon?" He asked.**

**"It's nothing." George said, "just a stupid name game the girls play. Meredith is inside." He led them all in to what seemed like the living room. They bypasses the kitchen on the way and Derek noticed some bloody towels in the sink.**

**When they got into the living room, he immediately saw her sitting on the couch with he guessed was Izzie. He went to her and knelt in front of her.**

**"Thanks for coming" she said, holding a bloody dishtowel over her head.**

**"No problem." He put his hand over hers and removed the towel from her head. She was definitely going to need stitches. "What happened?" He asked while examining her forehead.**

**"Nothing." She said.**

**"Why don't you go ask her boyfriend?" Christina said from the other side of the room, her arms crossed over her chest. From what Derek could see, this wasn't the first time it had happened.**

**"Christina, please don't do this." Meredith said. Derek was putting pressure on the wound, trying to clean it, listening intently. Meredith added, "you guys its getting late, you really don't have to stay, I'll be fine."**

**The three she was talking too looked disappointed in their friend. They said their goodbyes and left as Derek started stitching the wound. "Meredith?" Izzie said, "I'm going to head up to bed alright, you'll be ok?" **

**"Yeah, I'll be fine. Can I crash on your couch?" **

**"Sure, no problem. You know where the extra blankets are." And then Izzie went upstairs.**

**"You crash on Izzie's couch a lot?" Derek asked.**

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"Nothing, never mind… So, your friend Christina called me McDreamy?"**

**"Oh god, did she really?" Derek nodded, tying the stitch up on her forehead. "I'm so embarrassed. It's just a stupid little game her and I play."**

**"So you think I'm dreamy?" Derek asked, taking off his medical gloves.**

**"You are getting way too much pleasure out of this." Meredith smiled.**

**"You didn't answer my question."**

**"Ok! So I think your dreamy. But in that dreamy, soap opera hottie kind of way you know?"**

**"Whatever you say Meredith."**

**"Derek, I have a boyfriend."**

**"A boyfriend that apparently beats the crap out of you." Derek stood up, collecting the stuff he had brought.**

**Meredith stood as well. "You don't even know Finn, and you have no right to make assumptions about my relationship or my life ok? You know nothing about me!"**

**Meredith's outburst didn't seem to phase Derek at all. "You're gonna need those stitches taken out in a week ok?"**

**"Finn just gets a little angry sometimes when I don't spend enough time with him, or if I'm talking to another guy or something." Meredith said.**

**"A little angry?"**

**"I should be so lucky to find someone who cares about me so much? He doesn't want me to get hurt. He wants to spend time with me. You know? He loves me."**

**"You deserve so much better Meredith." Derek mumbled, ignoring all that Meredith had said.**

**"I think you should leave Derek."**

**"Me too. Just know that you can come to me for anything ok? Those stitches need to come out in a week."**

**Meredith sighed, "ok."**

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Downtown

**For the next week, Derek couldn't help thinking about Meredith. He would wonder how many times Finn would hurt her for doing something not even remotely wrong. He would wonder if he was strong enough to beat the crap out of the little boy that would hurt Meredith.**

**Derek took note of all the time Ellis Grey spent at the hospital and not at home with her daughter. Did Dr. Grey even know that her daughter had a boyfriend, that she drank and smoked with she was at a party with him? Did she know Meredith's friends? All this ran through his mind daily even though he was supposed to be watching Dr. Grey perform surgeries.**

**Later that day in the locker room, Preston came up to Derek, "oh man, open heart surgery is the best thing ever!" He said while opening his locker.**

**"Yeah" Derek mumbled.**

**"Hey man, what's your problem? Every time I bring up Cardiac you always go all 'Neuro is was better' on me. What's up?"**

**"Nothing, just thinking."**

**"About a girl?" Preston played.**

**"Actually, yeah."**

**"Really? Does she work in the hospital? Is she hot? Does she have any friends?" Preston asked quickly.**

**"Yes, no, yes and yes." Derek said laughing, "but she also has a boyfriend."**

**"Good job man. You really know how to pick'em. Where did you meet her?"**

**Derek sighed, "She's Dr. Grey's daughter." Preston started at him, "and she's only 17."**

**"What? Are you kidding me? Not only are you thinking about a girl who has a boyfriend, but Ellis Grey's 17-year-old daughter? Dude, she's jailbait!"**

**"Damnit, I know!" Derek slammed his locker shut. "I can't stop thinking about her though. She's smart and funny and beautiful and has a totally tortured soul."**

**"Tortured soul? Dude, your losing it."**

**"She always looks so sad, and alone and-"**

**"You want to play doctor and fix her up?" Derek stared and thought about the realization, "My advice, don't get involved." Preston shut his locker. "If the boyfriend thing doesn't bother you, and the fact that she's 17; the fact that she's Ellis Grey's daughter should be reason enough not to get involved." He said, walking out "but, if she has any legal friends, let me know!" **

**Derek drove home, extremely tired, but his mind still reeling from his conversation with Preston. Did he just like her because he wanted to fix her? As he drove up to the town house his parents had bought him, he noticed a figure sitting on the front steps. He pulled up in front of his house and saw Meredith sitting there. He got out quickly. "Hey, its freezing, what are you doing here?" He said, walking up to her and even though she was wearing a warm coat, put his around her as well. **

**"I need to get my stitches out right?" She smiled at him. Derek realized then that he wanted more that to fix her.**

**"How did you know where I lived?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as he fumbled with his keys.**

**Meredith stood, "I have my ways." 'Was she flirting?' Derek thought. Meredith chuckled a little, "I checked your address at the hospital, although I probably should have checked what time you were off."**

**They laughed as Derek opened the door and let them both inside. Both were greeted with loud barking. "You have time to have a dog?" Meredith asked. The dog came running up to Meredith and she bent down to pet him.**

**"I always wanted a dog when I lived in New York but my families Manhattan apartment wasn't really the best place for one. His name is Doc."**

**Meredith giggled, and Derek melted. "Very original." She laughed.**

**"I thought so. When I got this place, the other owners had a doggie door already in, so I had to get one. He probably wants to go for a walk though."**

**"Can we take him?" Meredith asked, excitedly.**

**"Do you want me to take your stitches out first?"**

**"When we come back?" She asked.**

**"Sure, let me just grab his leash. There's a park just down the road that I usually take him to."**

**"Sounds good, lets go!" Derek handed Meredith the leash and walked Doc out of the house with Derek.**

**"This is so cool, my mother would never let me get a dog." Meredith said when they got to the outskirts of the park.**

**"Would she even notice?" Derek asked, hoping he wasn't being rude.**

**Meredith laughed, "you're probably right, she wouldn't."**

**"You can let him off the leash here, he knows where he's going."**

**"Ok." Meredith bent down and took his leash off and Doc ran a little ahead of them.**

**"So, what did your mom say about the stitches?" Derek asked.**

**"Nothing, she didn't notice." Meredith shrugged. Derek could tell that Meredith had wanted her mother to notice. "I think I saw her once this week."**

**"Really? That's too bad."**

**"She loves her job, its all she thinks about. Its ok though. I have my friends… and Finn." Meredith added.**

**Derek wasn't going to push her about Finn, even though he was dying to. "So, tell me about your friends?"**

**"Well, Christina is in the same grade as me, she's very driven, and always says what's on her mind, which can be annoying, but we've been friends since elementary school. We met George and Izzie when we were taking senior classes in Junior High, she's a year older than us. So is George. They were friends in Elementary school. Izzie's smart, and emotional, and the sexy one. George is funny, and geeky, and smart too. Christina calls him Bambi. We all met Alex in High School. He's cocky and thinks he's gods gift to women or something. He and Izzie have had this on and off relationship for about three years now."**

**Derek listened intently, they were nearing a clearing. When they got there Meredith gasped. It was the most beautiful view of Seattle she had ever seen. From where they were they had a perfect view of the downtown skyline and the ferry boats.**

**"You like it?" **

**"It's so beautiful. I mean, I ride those ferry boats everyday but from here they look magical." **

**"Yeah, they do." **

**The two just continued to stare until they were interrupted by Doc barking at them. They both looked down at the dog, holding a large stick in his mouth. They threw the stick a couple times for Doc until he indicated that it was time to go home.**

**The three walked back together, Derek took Meredith's stitches out and drove her home, all the while talking about their childhood and their goal for the future.**

**END CHAPTER THREE.**

**A/N: Ok, that was bad, I know... I'm not too proud of it.. Its kind of a filler chapter for you guys because I got so many reviews and am not quite done with the chapter I wanted to post. Hope you like it anyways and there is alot of OOC in this chapter I realized sooooo, im gonna try and ground my characters a bit more.**

**THANKS for all the reviews for chapter two!**


	4. Where Does the Good Go

**"So Meredith, where were you last night?" George asked the following day at school. **

**"I had to get my stitches taken out." Meredith opened her locker and began collecting books that she had for her next period class.**

**"So, you went to see McDreamy?" Christina asked coming up behind them.**

**"Stitches don't take that long to take out Mer." Izzie added, coming up on the other side of George.**

**"We walked his dog first." Meredith said, closing her locker, arms full of books, "can we go to class now?"**

**"You walked whose dog?" Alex said, meeting them all at the lockers, giving Izzie a kiss.**

**"McDreamy's" Christina said.**

**"Ok, everyone gets to shut up now ok? We'll hang out tonight ok?"**

**"She wants up to shut up because she doesn't want Finn to know about McDreamy." **

**"Christina, please."**

**"Ok, ok, lets get to class before we get in trouble."**

**Meredith walked behind everyone, George came up to her and put his arms around her shoulder. "Don't worry Mer, If he asks, we'll say you were hanging out with us ok?"**

**"Thanks George."**

**"What are friends for." George knew better than to upset Meredith were Finn was concerned. He had been the only one who didn't give her grief for dating him. Although he wanted to, he knew that she was getting enough of it from everyone else.**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**After school that day, Meredith was waiting for her bus when Finn pulled up to her in his car. "Come on, I'll give you a ride." He said, unlocking the passenger door for her.**

**"Thanks," Meredith got it and put her backpack in the back seat.**

**As Finn began to drive away he asked, "so, whose McDreamy?"**

**"What are you talking about?" Meredith asked, stunned and a little afraid.**

**"I over heard everyone talking this morning. You were at someone's house and Christina called him McDreamy."**

**Meredith was tired and did not have time for this, "his name is Derek, ok Finn? He did my stitched for me when you knocked me to the ground for talking to that guy at Alex's party! I had to go back to him last night because he had to take the stitches out."**

**"You think he's Dreamy? Huh Meredith?"**

**"It's just a stupid name Christina came up with."**

**"You're not that pretty Meredith, you're lucky to even have a boyfriend you know? I'm doing you a favour by not dumping you ok?"**

**Meredith hung her head in shame. 'Maybe he was right' she thought, 'maybe the only reason Derek was helping you was because your mother is Ellis Grey. Maybe he was just trying to get brownie points with her or something. He probably thinks you're nothing but a child.'**

**Meredith let one tear escape her eye, before she spoke, "You're right Finn, I'm sorry. I'll never see him again. I only went to him because I didn't want my mother to see my cut. She's ask too many questions."**

**Finn placed his hand on Meredith upper thigh. "That's my girl; but I'm still going to have to punish you for lying to me ok?" He squeezed hard. **

**Meredith winced a little and nodded, "ok" she whispered.**

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

**A/N: Ok, so that was really short but I really wanted to get this chap up. Also, if i had added the other part it would have taken way longer, so i might stick with shorter chapters I dont know. Tell me what you think**

**Also, I have a question, how long would Meredith be in school for before she would start her Internship if she had started a year early. Like, how old would she be.**

**Also, just wanted to let you know that the ages are a little screwy so i'm putting the time frame in January sometime. **

**Also! How many people think that I should add a little meeting between Christina and Burke later on?**

**Thanks for listening and please review!**


	5. I Wont Be Left

**Finn dropped Meredith off at her house shortly after five. He watched her limp up her front stairs and smiled to himself before driving away.**

**When Meredith got inside, she dragged her backpack up to her room slowly, dropping it outside the bathroom door. She went in and quickly took off her clothes and got into the shower. Only there would she let the tears fall. **

**She cried as she furiously rubbed her skin, trying to get the smell of sex off of her. She couldn't stand it. She felt so dirty after coming home from seeing Finn. She remembered his words as he was on top of her 'No one loves you Meredith. You're lucky I pity you.'**

**Meredith turned off the water, she needed to talk to someone, anyone, someone who could understand her. Christina was probably studying and hated being bothered, now that Izzie and Alex were back together they were probably together, and George was too comforting. Derek maybe? Meredith didn't want to take the risk of Finn finding out.**

**Her dad? She hadn't seen him in 10 years; but she knew where he lived. His return address was on the front of all the birthday cards he had sent Meredith. Maybe he still loved her and could help her.**

**She quickly got changed and headed out the door to catch the 5:45 ferry. **

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**It only took Meredith a half hour to reach the neighbourhood her dad was living in. She took one more look at the address on her 'Happy 16th Birthday' card and then found the house just down the street. It was a big house, bigger than hers. She took a deep breath and walked up the front steps. She was about to ring the doorbell when she heard noises coming from the back yard.**

**She walked back down the front steps and walked around to the back gate. "Come on daddy, throw the ball!" Meredith stopped in her tracks. 'Daddy?'**

**She regained her composure and walked to the gate, carefully peeking over the fence. She saw her father, playing catch with two little girls, his little girls. On looked about eight and the other six.**

**Tears welled in Meredith's eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She was sick of this. Sick of getting her hopes up. Sick of being beat up and used. Someone other than Finn had to love her right? She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve any of this. Turning on her heel, she fled. She then realized that she was close to Derek's house. 'I'll always be there for you.' he had said to her.**

**She quickly picked up speed and made her way to Derek's house. On her way she picked up her cell phone and called Christina.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Christina, it's Meredith."**

**"Hey what's up?"**

**"I need you to help me with something."**

**"Anything."**

**"I want to break up with Finn, but I don't want to do it alone."**

**"When do you want to do this?"**

**"Maybe tomorrow at school? Can you tell Alex, Izzie and George too? I really don't want to be alone when I do this."**

**"Ok Mer, I'll let them know. And hey, I am so proud of you."**

**Meredith smiled to herself, "yeah, I'm proud of me too." She hung up her phone and continued walking to Derek's. **

**When she made it to his house, she was surprised to find him home. She walked up his steps and rang the doorbell. She smiled to herself when she heard Doc barking.**

**Derek opened the door, "Meredith?"**

**"Hey."**

**"Is everything ok?"**

**She smiled, "I think it will be. I'm, Uhh, going to break up with Finn."**

**"Good Meredith, that is so good."**

**"He was jealous of you."**

**"Oh really?" Derek smiled his McDreamy smile.**

**Meredith laughed, "yeah."**

**"Do you want to come in?"**

**"No, I just wanted to ask you a question."**

**"Anything."**

**"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked, looking down at her feet.**

**Derek reached out his hand and placed it under Meredith's chin, making her face him. "I think you're beautiful Meredith."**

**She smiled, "that's all I needed to know… Thank you Derek."**

**"No problem." Meredith turned and began walking down the stairs. "Hey!" She turned, "can we hang out some time. Maybe catch a movie?"**

**"I'd like that."**

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

**A/N: Ok, I knoe Meredith probably didnt have a cell phone. LOL. But she does now! LOL.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter five and hope you review!**

**I have to go back to school tomorrow so I dont know how fast my chapters will be up!**


	6. You Went Away

**Meredith stood at her locker that morning, four friends surrounding her. "Ok Mer, how do you want to do this?" Christina asked.**

**"I have to do this by myself, just make sure you can see me." She said. Izzie put her arms around Meredith's shoulders.**

**"Here he comes," Alex observed.**

**Finn walked down the hall and towards Meredith "hey babe." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.**

**"Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, grabbing his arm and walking with him down the hall.**

**"What's up?"**

**Meredith took a deep breath, 'just rip off the band aid' she told herself. "I don't think that we should see each other anymore."**

**Finn grabbed her wrist, hard. "Excuse me?"**

**Meredith didn't know where it came from, but she suddenly found her strength. She managed to pull her wrist from Finn's grasp. "You heard what I said Finn! I'm breaking up with you. No one should be in a relationship like ours. You had no right to treat me the way you did! You had no right to hit me!"**

**Finn tried to calm himself down before speaking, "Meredith, you do realize that you are making a huge mistake. No one is going to love someone as ugly as you."**

**Tears threatened to fall from Meredith's eyes, but she blinked them away, there was no way that Finn was going to make her cry ever again. "You're wrong! I am not ugly. Your mind games aren't going to work on me anymore!"**

**This time, Finn's hands grabbed both her wrists, "Mer, stop talking nonsense."**

**"I suggest you let Meredith go Finn." Alex said from behind him. Alex and Finn had been friends for as long as Alex could remember, he had introduced Finn to Meredith. He felt so guilty at that moment.**

**Finn turned, facing four very intimidating faces.**

**"Don't even think about hurting Meredith again!" Christina spoke, taking hold of Meredith's hand, and pulling her over to the safest place she had ever felt.**

**As Izzie, Christina, and George ushered Meredith away, Alex spoke to Finn, "if you ever come near her again, I'll kill you." He said, walking away.**

**"Geez, Alex is pretty intense Iz." Meredith said, laughing.**

**"You have no idea," Izzie sighed, causing everyone to laugh.**

**Later that day, in any class Finn had with Meredith, he had asked the teacher if he could sit at the back of the class. **

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Derek had been thinking about Meredith all day. She was going to break up with Finn. He wondered if she was ok.**

**As he walked out of the hospital, there she was, sitting on the bike racks outside. She looked good in her tight jeans, tight sweater and pink converse.**

**"Hey, waiting for your mom?" He asked, trying to act casual.**

**"No; you actually." She said, "I broke up with Finn today."**

**"He didn't-"**

**"No, my friend were there actually."**

**"I'm so proud of you."**

**Meredith blushed, "thanks. Actually, I came here to thank you."**

**"Thank me?"**

**"Yeah, you gave me the courage to do what I did."**

**"I think you did that all on your own."**

**Meredith smiled, "I want to thank you though. I'm meeting Alex, Izzie, George and Christina and Alex's house to celebrate my singledom and I was wondering if you wanted to come."**

**"I'd love to Mer, but I told my friend Preston I'd have drinks with him after his shift. He gets off in about an hour."**

**"Oh, well, bring him too! Please Derek. Alex has plenty of drinks."**

**"None of you are old enough to be drinking." Derek smirked.**

**Meredith looked at him with sultry eyes, "well, maybe if we had adult supervision it would be ok?" She bit her lip.**

**"Ok, ok, just let me call Burke. I'll leave him a message with the address. **

**They both smiled at each other, and Derek and Meredith walked to his car.**

**  
END CHAPTER SIX!**

OK, they're broken up! What do think? Please review. Im trying to get as many chapters typed before I get my share of HOMEWORK LOAD


	7. Come On

A/N: Sorry it has been so long for this chappie! Here it is!

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

When they got to Alex's house later that night, Alex, Christina and George were setting up a game of Texas Hold'em. "Oh dear god," Meredith said, "Christina I thought that you weren't going to play anymore. You're too competitive for this game."

"I am not." She answered, suddenly noticing Derek standing next to Meredith. "Hey McDreamy, glad you made it."

"Uhh, thanks." He said.

"Christina, you hit me last time when I took half your pot." Izzie excalimed, "that's why I'm not playing."

"You had stupid cards, you shouldn't have won that hand!"

"Christina always wins." Meredith whispered to Derek.

"Whats your buy in?" He asked Christina.

"Twenty a game. You in McDreamy?" Alex asked.

"Sure." He said, smiling at Meredith and going to sit at the table in between George and Christina. "Are you going to play?" He asked Meredith.

"As fun as it would be to lose all my money, I'm going to sit this one out." Derek looked disappointed, "play though, i'll hang out with Izzie. Do you want anything to drink? We have beer, Tequila, and more Tequila." Meredith said, pulling out a half bottle of Tequila and a couple of shot glasses

"I'll take a beer thanks." He said. Meredith pulled out a beer from Alex's fridge for Derek and handed it to him.

Izzie and Meredith went to the couch in the living room and Meredith poured herself a shot of Tequila. He was going to say something about her drinking, but not with her friends around, plus, she was celebrating.

Just as Alex was about to deal cards for the first round, the doorbell sounded. "Oh yeah," Meredith said, "I invited one of Derek's friends."

Meredith bounced up to answer the door and Derek followed. "Hi, you must be Preston." Meredith said.

"Nice to finally meet you… jailbait." He laughed, handing Derek a six-pack of beer.

"Jail bait? Finally? Derek, have you been talking about me?" Meredith asked playfully.

"Are we going to play poker or what?" Christina asked, impatiently.

"Poker?" Preston asked.

"Yeah, we were just starting up a game of Hold'em, 20 bucks man, you in?" Alex asked from the table.

"Hell yes I'm in." He said, walking to the table.

"Watch out for Christina, she'll beat you up if she wins." Izzie warned from the couch, taking her own shot of Tequila.

George was out first. Once he was, he joined the drinking game that Izzie and Meredith had made up. They were watching a movie and every time the main character did a certain something, they would take a shot.

By the time Derek was out, the three were pretty drunk. "Derek!" Meredith exclaimed once she noticed that Derek was out, "dance with me!" she said, making her way to Alex's stereo and putting on some music.

Meredith grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him against her lithe frame. She began moving to the fast music around him. Derek was slightly tipsy and danced along side Meredith, holding her hips with his hands. Meredith turned around so that her back was facing him and began to move her hips. Derek, with his hands still on the sultry moving hips, gulped.

At that time, Izzie pulled George up to dance with her. "Hey Georgie, don't put your hands anywhere near my girlfriends ass ok?" Alex called from the table. Everyone laughed and continued to play poker and dance.

A slow song came on next and Meredith turned to face Derek, pulling him closer to her. "This is nice," she whispered in his ear as they danced.

They were interrupted out of their trance by Alex "Damnit!" He said, throwing his cards down. He turned and looked at Izzie, "I'm out".

"Oh really? I never would have guessed." Izzie laughed. "Calm down and dance with me?" She said, pulling him to her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

It was about three hours later. Izzie and Alex had gone upstairs, George had fallen asleep on the couch, Christina and Preston were still battling out their Poker game and Derek and Meredith were talking on the back porch.

Derek had held her hair up while she threw up massive amount of Tequila three times and she had said that she needed some air so that's where they were now.

They had spent the last hour talking about their families or lack thereof and were now sitting in a comfortable silence with each other. "Hey Meredith?" Derek asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know you just got out of this crazy relationship and everything, and I'm like way older than you and it would be illegal if we were to ever have sex before you turn 18 but…" Derek took a deep breathe. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me sometime? Like to dinner, or a movie, or-"

Meredith turned to him, "I'd love to." She pulled his face close to hers and kissed him. It was soft, and felt so good.

Derek had to admit it was the best kiss he had ever had.

"I should probably head home, I have to be at work in four hours." He said.

"Ok," Meredith said, getting up to show him out.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" Derek said.

"Please do."

They kissed each other one last time before he head out the door.

END CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. Take Me Anywhere

Ok, so here is Chpater eight.. I have recently re-uploaded the entire story because of the chapter missing mess. So for those who have this story on reminder or faves or whatever will have to change that.

Enjoy this CHAPPIE!

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

When Derek called the next day, Meredith was in the middle of a terrible hangover. The two decided that they would meet later that night after Derek's shift to have a late dinner and catch a midnight movie.

After that one date, they saw each other almost everyday; usually at night when Derek got off work. There were some 48 hour intervals when Derek had long shifts, but Meredith didn't mind.

Currently, Meredith was spending the afternoon with Christina; shopping. "This is a first Christina, when was the last time you weren't studying?" Meredith asked as they walked through the mall downtown.

"Shut up. Surprisingly, I have no tests next week so I've decided to take a little break.

"Christina? Break? Unheard of."

"I can't believe Principal Maynard is going to let us go to the senior prom."

"Well, we are graduating this year, and we know more of the senior class than our own. Have you gotten your acceptance letters yet?"

"I got one for Berkley and I got into my fallback, Washington state."

"That's so great."

"What about you, heard from Dartmouth yet?"

Meredith sighed, "no, not yet. I've heard from NYU, Columbia, and Yale; but I really want to go to Dartmouth."

"Those are the schools Izzie, George and Alex got into."

"Yeah, just in case I don't get into Dartmouth."

"You'll get in, don't worry about it."

"You're right. Topic change. Who are you going to take to prom?"

"Me? Prom? Are you kidding?"

"Isn't your mother going to make you go?"

"Probably. I would kill to be Ellis Grey's daughter."

"Gee, thanks."

"Sorry, but, I know she's not around a lot-"

"Try never."

"Ok, but seriously, would you really want her to be like my mother? She's home everyday."

'I just want her to be a mother.' Meredith said to herself. "I guess you're right."

"Ok, now you… Who are you going to take to Prom?"

"I was thinking of asking Derek."

Christina stopped walking and pulled Meredith down to sit on a nearby bench. "McDreamy? Seriously?"

"Seriously. I mean, we've been seeing each other for almost a month now."

"Have you two… you know-"

"No, we haven't. We cant and you know that. He doesn't mind. We've discussed it."

"Well, I'm glad you have things discussed, but Mer, he is way older than you. Well, not super old, but when you're still in High School, that's old."

"Christina, please stop."

"And what's going to happen when you go to Dartmouth? You really think he's going to wait seven years for you? Or follow you to Boston?"

"Ok, new topic." Meredith chimed, getting up from her seat.

"I'm just saying-"

"I know what you're just saying and I know. Seriously; I know. Can we shop now though? I need to buy a new rain jacket."

"Yeah yeah, let's go."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Later that night, Derek and Meredith were at the park walking Doc. Derek had thrown a stick and was running ahead of them to catch it.

"So, I have something to ask you." Meredith said.

"Shoot."

"Ok, so, because Christina and I are graduating this year, we were invited to go to the senior prom at the Sheraton Hotel this year. I know we haven't been seeing each other that long, and it is a couple of months away, but I was wondering if maybe you would want to-"

"Go to prom with you?" He asked, stopping to stand in front of her.

Meredith looked at her feet. "It was a stupid question right? Why would you want to spend all night with a bunch of teenagers."

"Well, you're going to be there right? And your friends?" He asked, brining her chin up to face him.

"Well, yeah."

"If you want to go its all that matters."

"Is that a yes Dr. Shepard?"

"Indeed it is," He said, smiling his McDreamy smile while giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He put his arm around her waist and continued walking with her. "I should probably drive you home, you're mom should be out of that surgery in a couple of hours."

"Ok." Meredith answered, snuggling in closer to Derek's warmth as they found Doc and put him back on his leash.

END CHAPTER EIGHT


	9. Want To Be Bad

The following weeks were spent studying hard for midterms. Derek and Meredith barely had any time to spend with each other and when they did, Derek was usually helping Meredith with her class homework.

Currently, Derek and Meredith were sitting on Derek's couch going over questions for Meredith's Biology test the next day. He would reward her with a kiss every time she got a correct answer, each kiss getting longer and more heated.

Just as Derek was about to "praise" her one more time, Meredith interrupted him, "I think we should stop for awhile."

"Uhh, sure." Derek said, sitting back on the couch.

"I have something to tell you."

"Ok?"

"Ok, well… I got into Dartmouth!" She said, taking a sip of her coke.

"Really? Oh my god, Meredith, that's so great!" He pulled her to him and she snuggled into his embrace. "Why didn't you tell me sooner."

"I wanted to study first."

"You're insane. This is great news Mer. We have to celebrate. Do your friends know yet?"

"Yeah, I told them today at school." Meredith sighed. "Derek, its so far away."

"I know, but we can make this work."

Meredith turned to look at him, "you really want to try a long distance relationship for close to seven years Derek?"

"If that's what it would take to keep you." Derek pulled her even closer, "plus, Dartmouth is months away, we have the rest of the school year and the summer. We'll discuss it more then, ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok, more studying now?" Derek asked.

Meredith smiled, "I'm pretty studied out." She climbed herself on top of him and they started kissing.

"Yeah, I think you're pretty studied out to." Derek agreed between kisses.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So, you and Derek are really going to try the long distance thing Meredith" Izzie asked at lunch the next day.

"That's what he said. I was really expecting him to break up with me."

"You are so morbid. He obviously loves you." Izzie gushed.

"Loves, you're crazy. We haven't even had sex yet."

"You don't have to have sex to be in love."

"This coming from you? You and Alex are always having sex."

"That was so uncalled for. But true. But you and Derek can't have sex yet."

"I know." Meredith sighed. "We could though, you know. I mean, seriously, no one would ever know."

"Meredith" Izzie warned.

"You're right, I know. Can we discuss this prom dress situation now please?"

"Oh yeah. I thought that you, me and Christina could go shopping this weekend for dresses and make hair and make-up appointments and stuff."

"Whatever you want Iz. Are you going to prom with Alex?"

"I don't know yet. The ass hasn't asked me yet."

"He will, you know he will."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Izzie noticed Meredith staring out into the distance. "Hey, penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh. Nothing, I was just thinking about Derek."

"What about McDreamy?"

"I mean, Dartmouth is so far, and Washington State is a great school and maybe I could-"

"Meredith! No way! Don't even think about it. One, Derek would never let you do that, and two, neither would we. Plus, I am so not going to be the only girl heading out east ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Good. Plus, you've wanted Dartmouth for years. In these times think of what Christina would do. She would never stay in a state for a guy."

"You're right. Where is Christina anyways?"

"Beats me. Said she had to head somewhere before her next class."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Across town and Seattle Grace, Preston Burke had snuck a young girl into an on-call room.

"So Christina, where did you tell your friends you were going?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"Just that I had to go somewhere." She answered, pulling him to her for a kiss.

"They're not suspicious?"

"God no, they probably think I'm studying or doing extra credit or something."

END CHAPTER NINE


	10. Not Tonight

A/N: OK, Chapter TEN! Its just a little R-rated filler chapter I decided to write for all you great reviewers out there. Its kind of the happy before the angst that plans to work its way into the story line. Also, this story isnt even close to over. I have to many ideas coming up.

ENJOY and Read and your own Risk!

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Later that night, Meredith was once again with Derek. Doc hadn't been feeling too well and it was such a great night that Derek and Meredith decided to go to the woods without him. The two ended up in a beautiful grass clearing. A place no one ever went. They didn't think that anyone knew about it.

They were sitting together, watching the sun set over downtown Seattle, when Meredith pulled Derek in for a kiss. The perfect kiss, they both thought to themselves.

Neither knew who initiated it--whether it was Derek adjusting himself so that he could lay on top of Meredith, trying to get as close as possible, or Meredith, who grabbed his arm to pull him on top of her, eager for the contact--but within moments, Derek's body was against Meredith's, pushing her into the soft grass. Their arms were wrapped around each other, keeping themselves as close together as could be without somehow being fused together as one person.

The kiss started out innocent enough--or at least as innocent as their kissing had been thus far. But by some unspoken, mutual agreement, they began to slowly explore new territory. Their hands began to investigate areas they hadn't allowed themselves to before.

Derek's hands traveled slowly down Meredith's sides, coming to rest on her hips, part of him a little nervous about pushing her too far. But Meredith's legs fell open, cradling him between her thighs, inviting him to explore as little or as much as he wanted. She was young sure, but she wasn't an amature when it came to sex. So he allowed his hands to slowly travel farther, gently caressing the sides of her legs, or at least what he could through the soft fabric of her pants.

Meredith's hands found the hem of his shirt, then slid her hands beneath it, entranced with the smoothness of his back, enjoying the feel of his muscles flexing and relaxing as he shifted around. A small smile came to her lips when felt him shudder as she trailed a fingernail lightly up and down his spine. She enjoyed that she could get that kind of reaction from him.

Slowly, Derek's hips began to push slowly against Meredith's. The shift was so gradual that neither noticed it begin, and by the time he realized what he was doing, he wasn't sure if he hadn't been doing it the entire time. He knew what he was doing was wrong, he shouldn't be pressuring Meredith like this, but he was in heaven. Until Meredith's hips began to reciprocate, pushing gently against his, their rhythm perfectly timed, moving to beat that neither could hear but both could feel.

It felt amazing.

Eventually, Derek's hands found their way to the hem of Meredith's shirt, where they paused for a few moments, gently playing with the skin at her waist before sliding under completely. He somehow couldn't find the courage to go more than halfway up her torso, with any other woman it would have been different, but it was enough for now. All he needed to feel was her; it had been ages since Derek felt like this. His fingers circled her belly button, danced up and down her sides, stroked her ribs as if he were strumming a guitar. It was too much, and it was not enough. Nothing with her would ever be enough.

He began to feel as though he couldn't control his hands. They reached higher and searched lower, desperate to find new parts of Meredith, parts they hadn't yet touched. Perhaps that's how he came to realize that not only was one of his hands on her breast, but it was also gently rubbing, squeezing, and caressing. Instantly, he froze and jerked his hand away as if it had been burned. He pulled away from her and stared, wide-eyed, like a deer caught in headlights, panting heavily.

Confused, Meredith's eyes opened to see a concerned Derek staring back at her. "What? What's wrong?"

"I--I'm sorry. We shouldn't be doing this..."

Slowly, she realized what he was trying to say--he was apologizing for groping her. She really hadn't even noticed what he'd been doing until he'd stopped. Everything had felt so good, so amazing, one sensation after another, that nothing had registered as individual actions.

She smiled at him and whispered, "It's okay."

He looked stunned. "What?"

"I said it's okay. I don't mind--not in the least." She paused, swallowing hard. She knew what she wanted to feel and she knew what she wanted him to do, but saying it was a different story altogether. "I want you to touch me."

His already wide eyes opened even futher. "Meredith, we really shouldn't be doing this, we could get into a lot of trouble."

She shook her head. "No, I want this Derek. I want...your hands on me. Please don't stop."

She noticed that he still looked a little uncertain, so she removed one of her hands from its position under his shirt and brought it up to gently stroke his face. "I mean it." And to show him that she was serious, she took his hand in hers and slowly moved it back underneath her shirt.

"Derek, look at me." She waited until he complied and stared at him for a few seconds, trying to somehow let her own eyes show her trust of him. "This is me. It's just me. You know me. There's nothing to worry about. I want this just as much as you do." With that, she moved his hand the remaining few inches until it was once more upon her breast, their eyes still locked with each other, though her breathing a little heavier at the feeling of his hands on her body.

Smiling a little, she pushed with all of her strength until he was the one flat on his back and she was straddling him. Almost reluctantly, she pulled herself to a sitting position and crossed her arms in front of her chest, grabbing the hem of her shirt in both hands. With a grin, she pulled it over her head, sending it sailing off into the general vicinity of his own shirt, which was pulled off earlier.

Slowly, he brought a hand up to her face and gently trailed one finger down from her chin, between her breasts, coming to rest on her naval. He paused there, silently letting her know that it was her turn. She leaned down and began kissing him once more. The feeling of skin on skin was incredible. Their kissing grew more intense. They hands began to take more liberties. Their hips were grinding together in a frenzy.

Suddenly, Meredith pulled away, grinning at Derek devilishly. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked, her hips still moving against his, enjoying the feel of this even newer territory.

He just rolled his eyes, and though his skin was already flushed from their activities, she was fairly certain he turned a slightly darker shade of red. "So sue me," he answered, pulling her face back down to his.

A few minutes later, without warning, he moved into a sitting position, keeping her firmly in her position on his lap. This felt even better than anything else had. In this position, they could get closer to each other, feel more skin, hold each other tighter. It was just what they wanted. Meredith moved her legs so they were wrapped around his back, pushing the pelvises closer together. Derek's lips traveled from her lips, down her neck, to her shoulders, where he found her bra straps were in the way so he pushed them off her shoulders. He moved his lips further down, down to her chest, where he gently kissed the tops of her breasts, nuzzled his face in her cleavage. He glanced at Meredith, trying to find her reaction. He assumed it was positive, seeing as how her head was thrown back, her eyes tightly shut, and her mouth was hanging open ever so slightly, soft noises of what he knew to be pleasure escaping her lips.

The sight was too much for him, so he returned his lips to hers once more, but kept one hand on her front, one hand on her back. He wanted to feel everything all at once and was cursing himself for not having enough hands.

Somehow, deep within the passion-induced haze in his brain, he realized that their hands were straying lower and lower than they'd ever dared before. In fact, they were each gently stroking the skin that lay hidden just underneath the waistbands of their pants. It slowly dawned on him where the night was heading, and he didn't know if either of them were quite ready for that.

"Meredith," he whispered, drawing his lips millimeters away from hers.

"Mmmm," she answered, chasing after him.

"No, Meredith." He brought his hands up to the nape of her neck, gently holding either side of her face. "Open your eyes."

His request took a few moments to register, but her eyes slowly fluttered open. "What?"

He took a deep, calming breath before continuing. "I think we should stop."

She groaned in frustration. "No. Why?"

He sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "For starters? We've only been going out for, what? Five weeks?"

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"I just don't think that we should be doing this. I could get into a lot of trouble, and so could you. Your mother would kick our asses and you know it."

"How would anyone find out?"

"They have their ways. They always have their ways. Plus, I can give you one more good reason why now is not the right time."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You're not on the pill and I don't have any condoms."

She chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "You know, I think of all your reasons why we shouldn't do this, that was the best one." She sighed, and pulled away slightly so she could look him in the eyes. "Okay. We'll stop."

"For the record, I just want you to know much I want you."

"How much?"

"So much that I can't see straight. So much that I'm not even going to be able to stand up straight for at least another ten minutes."

She grinned and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks." They were silent for a moment before she spoke up again.

"We really shouldn't have decided to go for a walk without Doc."

END CHAPTER TEN


	11. Divided

That weekend, Meredith, Izzie and Christina were prom shopping. "Hey guys, what colour dress should I get?" Izzie asked, a little too excited for Meredith and Christina.

"Why would you even ask us? We know you're going to end up with pink so it really doesn't matter." Christina said, rifling through some dresses.

"You're probably right." Izzie smiled to herself. "Alex likes me in pink."

"So, he finally asked you?" Meredith said, pinking up a black dress and putting it against her frame.

"Yeah, he did. I kind of blackmailed him into it though. I told him I wouldn't have sex with him unless he asked me to go."

"You go girl." Christina said.

"Hey Christina," Meredith asked. "Have you made your decision over what school you're going to go to?"

"Well, about that, I was actually thinking about going to Washington State, they have a great medical program and-"

Izzie and Meredith looked at her, "Are you kidding? Washington State? What happened to Berkley?" Izzie asked, putting down the dress she was holding.

"Its close to home, and I have better chance of getting into an internship at Seattle Grace. Also, I might even be able to do my rotations there."

"But all you've talked about was Berkley." Meredith explained.

"I know, I just changed my mind ok? W. State is less money-"

"When has money ever been a problem for you?" Izzie asked.

Christina ignored her, "and its closer to home."

"When have you ever cared about staying at home?" Meredith asked.

"Can you two just be supportive for once? Please? This is what I want to do. I'm not like you guys, I don't want to get as far away as I possibly can from my future goal ok?"

"This is so not the Christina I know. Seriously." Izzie said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Can we just get our dresses please?" She asked.

Both Izzie and Meredith knew that it was no use to fight with Christina, so they gave up and continued to look at dresses.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Can you believe that? Christina is going to go to Washington State. Seriously, what is up with that?" Meredith asked Derek while taking Doc for a walk.

"It is a good school Meredith." Derek reasoned.

"Yeah, but if you knew Christina, you would know that she is acting super strange. All she has talked about since I've known her is going to Berkley. There has to be another reason behind this."

"Ok Nancy Drew. Maybe something is up with her; but I don't know what it is, so I really can't help you out."

"Oh my god! She met a guy!"

"What?"

"Christina, she is totally seeing someone. There is no other explanation."

"Did you ever think that maybe she just wants to go to Washington State to stay close to her family?"

"You haven't met Christina's family. I need to go talk to her. I'll call you later ok?" She gave a dumbfounded Derek a kiss on the cheek on headed to Christina's house.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So, how long are your parents away again?" Burke asked, giving Christina a kiss on the lips. The two were laying half-naked in her bed."

"They won't be back until next week."

"Mmm, perfect." He kissed her again. "I know we've only been fooling around for a couple of months now, but I'm falling for you Christina."

"Me too Burke" she said.

"Any chance you're ever going to call me Preston?"

"No way in hell." She said as the two started kissing again.

At that exact moment, Christina's bedroom door flew open. Christina turned to see a very stunned Meredith at her door.

END CHAPTER ELEVEN

A/N: Ok, like three chapters in one day? I have never done that before. I have become obsessed with this story, and the reviews are totally helping me move faster. Also... I KNOW Christina is slightly OOC, but she has to be for my story to work. Its not a Burke/Christina story, so just make up the struggles they've had since they've been together. I just dont like writing Christina/Burke. In my story, Christina has been struggling with her feelings for a while. If anyone wants to write a companion piece for Burke/Christina they can.

Anyways... REVIEW AWAY PLEASE!


	12. You Wouldn't Like Me Part 2

Christina grabbed her clothes and went chasing after Meredith. She found her sitting on her diving board, staring at the water of the pool they had swum in numerous times.

"Meredith, what are you doing here?" Christina asked, standing close to the diving board.

Meredith looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Is he why you're not going to Berkley?"

"Mer, I love Burke."

"And you don't think that I love Derek? To quote your own words, he's way too old for you."

"We haven't had sex yet." Christina pointed out.

"Everything but though, right?"

"Well, yeah." Christina agreed.

"I can't believe you! You were the last person I thought would do something like this." Meredith got off the diving board and began walking away.

"Meredith, don't walk away mad. Please?"

Meredith turned to face her, "how the hell do you want me to walk away? This is ridiculous Christina. You and Izzie talked me out of staying here for Derek and now you're doing the exact same thing!"

"It's not the same."

"How is it not the same?"

"I don't have as many reasons to leave as you do."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Meredith, you know exactly what I'm talking about. If your mother were to find out about the two of you together, do you have any idea how much she would make Derek's life a living hell? Dartmouth has all those special programs you've been itching to take." Christina sighed, "I don't have good reasons to go like you do. Burke and I have already talked about it. The second I turn 18 next year, I'm going to move in with him."

Meredith thought for a moment. Everything Christina was saying was true. Meredith would have to hide her relationship for another 9 months from her mother, something she didn't really want to do. "Damnit, I hate that your right." Meredith started to cry. "I just really don't want to leave him. I love him so much."

"Aww, honey, I know you do." Christina walked over to her best friend and gave her a hug.

"Promise me you'll invite me to the wedding?" Meredith asked.

"Shut up." Christina said, grabbing hold of Meredith and throwing her and herself into the deep end of the pool.

From upstairs, Burke watched the whole fight. He smiled to himself, 'Christina loves me.'

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Meredith, have you seen my pink eye shadow?" Izzie asked from Meredith's bathroom. Meredith had the biggest bedroom as well as bathroom, plus her mother wasn't home so Christina, Izzie and herself decided to get ready at her house.

"Why would I have seen your pink eye shadow? When have I ever worn pink eye shadow?" Meredith answered from her bedroom.

"I was just asking, geez… Oh wait! Found it!"

"Praise the lord." Christina said. She was standing behind Meredith, straightening her hair.

Izzie came walking back into the bedroom, this time with pink eye shadow on, "I can't believe its prom you guys, I am so excited. This is going to be the best night ever!" She exclaimed. "What time are the guys coming again?" She asked.

"Once George picks up Callie, Derek, Preston, and Alex are coming here in the Limo… For the hundredth time!" Christina said.

"They'll be here in about 15 minutes Izzie." Meredith said from where she was sitting.

"Great! I'm almost ready."

"You look great Iz." Meredith said, frowning slightly.

"Meredith, you look beautiful. Derek is going to love this."

"I know, but at least you get to have sex with Alex tonight." Christina said. "Why the long face Mer?"

"I don't know, I guess its just that after tonight, I'm only going to have two and a half more months with Derek before I have to leave. It just really sucks."

"Aww, I thought that you two weren't going to do this sad, broody, mopey thing until closer to when you have to leave?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah, its just hard." They all heard a honk outside Meredith's window. "Ok, I'm happy again… Lets get this party started!"

END CHAPTER 12!

Hope you liked the fight with Meredith and Christina.. It was really hard to write, so i dont know if it came out the way i wanted it to... anyways.. review review review please!


	13. Hype

After a few coolers in the Limo, eight of them arrived at the prom. On the ride there, Derek and Preston regaled everyone with their terrifying Prom stories, making everyone laugh.

When they walked into the Sheraton, everything was silver, blue and black. It looked beautiful. "Come on guys, lets get our table." Izzie said as they all followed, Derek's hand on the small of Meredith's back.

From a distance, Finn opened the flask he had brought and took a swig. He saw him with her, he saw him touch her and whisper things into his ear. Before closing the flask, he took one last swig, then walked away.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

After dinner, the music came on. Izzie dragged an extremely reluctant Alex to the dance floor, George and Callie decided to dance and Preston dragged Christina out there, leaving Meredith and Derek alone at the table.

"You don't want to dance?" Derek asked.

"I was never one for fast paced dancing, I would probably hurt you."

"Ok, but you're mine for the first slow one."

"And everyone after." Meredith said with a smile.

Meredith continued to watch the dance floor, as Derek continued to watch her. She looked back at him. "What are you looking at?"

"You… Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?"

Meredith blushed. She would say that she really didn't care about how she looked, but she really had. It had taken about twenty dresses to finally find the black one she was wearing. It was strapless and had just enough tulle to make it look like an actual prom dress, not just an evening gown… as Izzie had put it. "Thanks Derek."

At that moment a slow song came on. "Ms. Grey would you like to dance with me?"

"I would love to."

The two got up and made their way to the dance floor. Meredith wrapped her arms around Derek's neck as he put his hands on her waist. She put her head on his shoulder. Unbeknownst to them, almost every senior was jealous of the happy couple.

Half way through the song, Derek felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was. It was Finn. He reeked of liquor. "Mind if I cut in Doctor McDreamy?"

"Finn, what the hell are you doing?" Meredith asked. By this time, couples around them continued to dance, but were listening intently to the conversation, Alex especially who was just a few feet away dancing with Izzie.

"Come on Mer, I just want to dance with my girl."

Derek held Meredith close to him. "I am not your girl Finn, I was never your girl. I was your punching bag!" Derek smiled to himself. He was really proud of her, to stand up to him like that.

At this point, all couples were listening. They all thought that Finn was a really great guy and when Meredith and him had broken up, a lot of the senior class was shocked, but now, everyone around them now knew Finn's secret.

Finn tried to make his way closer to Meredith, only to be pushed back by Derek. "You don't want to do this." He said, warningly.

"What are you, her fucking body guard, I'll go near her if I want to go near her!"

This time he tried to grab Meredith's arm, she pulled back a little from Derek as he pushed him again, harder this time, sending him into a few dancers close by. "You don't want to fight me Finn."

"Why the hell not" Finn said, stumbling a bit from side to side.

"Because I'll kill you, idiot!" Derek said.

As Finn went to make one more move, Hotel security showed up. "Is there a problem here?" He asked Derek.

"Yeah, this guy is drunk and he was trying to hurt my girlfriend." Derek said, pulling Meredith closer to him again.

"Alright buddy," one of the security guys said, "you're out of here."

Finn may have been drunk, but he knew defeat when he saw it in two very large security guards.

The whole senior class watched as Finn was escorted from the ballroom. Izzie and Alex came up from behind Meredith and Derek. "Wow, never a dull moment with you huh Mer?" Alex said.

"Yeah well, you know me." Meredith said with a laugh.

"Are you ok?" Derek whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine… Lets just dance ok?" Meredith put her arms around Dereks neck once more, "I really don't want Finn to ruin my night."

"Then lets not let him." Derek smiled.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The eight really didn't want to stay too long at the prom. Alex's parents were out of town and by default, he was designated to throw an after party. It would just be the eight of them though.

They had left after Izzie and Alex had been crowned Prom King and Queen and their dance. Even though it was Alex's house, he and Izzie had gone upstairs, Christina and Burke had gone outside and Callie and George were in the kitchen making drinks. 'They'll be thirsty when they're done' Callie had said.

Meredith had changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top and was currently enjoying the attention Derek was giving her neck.

They continued this for awhile, then sitting up when George and Callie came into the family room, along with Christina and Burke. Waiting for Izzie and Alex, they talked about Prom and graduation.

"I don't want to go to the ceremony. It is going to be so lame, and, I'm a Y. Do you have any idea how long I'm going to have to sit there?"

"Yeah, I'm totally ditching after they call my name." Meredith said.

"Christina, you honestly don't want to walk across the stage and get your diploma?" George asked.

"No I don't want to walk across the stage and get my diploma holder." She retorted, making everyone laugh.

"So guys, how about a game of poker?" Alex asked, coming downstairs, followed by a disheveled Izzie.

"Sure I'm in." Burke said.

"Yeah me too." Derek added.

Izzie sat down next to Meredith on the couch. "Do they not realize that its prom night?" Izzie said.

"Do they not realize that we were going to into Alex's hot tub?" Meredith added.

"Ha! Losers. Come on, we can have some serious fun without them." Izzie said, dragging Meredith, Callie and Christina upstairs to get the swim suits they had left there.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

A/N: Ok, I'm basing this chapter on my prom when the guys all went and played poker and my girlfriends and I went into the hot tub. Sorry, no sex for Mer/Der. I couldn't do it. I cant write it because of the direction the story is about to turn. The goodbyes and the sadness. Sorry!


	14. I Bet It Stung

After Poker and hanging out in Alex's hot tub, Derek and Meredith went back to Derek's house in the wee hours of the morning because Derek had to let Doc out. "I had a lot of fun tonight Derek." Meredith stated.

"Really? Even with the interruption?" Derek asked, letting Doc out into the back yard.

"Yeah. Made everything more exciting" Meredith went into the fridge and grabbed herself a bottle of water.

Derek came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She choked a little on her water, then put it down on the counter in front of her. "I had fun tonight too." Derek whispered in her ear, making Meredith shiver.

Meredith turned in his arms to face him, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you for coming… considering." Meredith said.

"Considering what baby?"

"Well, usually Prom ends with sex."

"Meredith, how many times have we gone over this? I don't care if we don't have sex."

"You don't want to have sex with me?" Meredith asked. She was still slightly drunk, and was acting irrational.

"What are you talking about? Of course I want to have sex with you. We said we would wait though."

"Wait until I leave for Dartmouth?" Meredith argued, now pulling herself away from Derek, leaning against one of the kitchen counters.

"I thought we discussed all of this. Dartmouth and sex."

"Derek, I'm trying to give you an out here ok?"

"An out? Meredith, why would I want an out?"

"Derek, we barely see each other and we both live in Seattle. Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be to talk to each other when we're half way across the country?"

"You're the one leaving, not me." Derek mumbled under his breath, immediately regretting it.

"I can't believe you just said that. You told me to go to Dartmouth, that everything would be ok between us."

"Meredith, it will. I promise." Derek pleaded.

"I don't thing that it will." Meredith whispered to herself then looked up at Derek. "I don't want to do this to you. I don't want you to wait for me."

"Meredith, don't say this, please. I want to wait for you."

"Derek." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck like she had when they danced earlier that night. "I don't want you to put your life on hold for me."

"I wont put my life on hold. Just my life with you."

"What if I don't get an internship in Seattle huh?"

"I'll move to wherever you are."

Meredith started to cry. "I love you Derek, but we cant do this to ourselves. We'll probably end up fighting and hating each other if we try and stay together."

Now it was Derek's turn to pull away from her. "Meredith, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we should break it off now, and enjoy the summer as friends."

"Friends?" Now Derek had tears in his eyes. "Meredith, I love you."

"I know, and I love you too, which is why I'm doing this. I have to be the voice of reason here." She sighed, wiping tears from her eyes. "I think we should go our separate ways, and if we still feel the same way about each other, we can be together."

"Meredith, you're talking crazy."

"No, I'm not, and you know it! Derek, we could never make a long distance relationship work and I've had a lot of time to think about this." Meredith began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked.

"The ferryboats open at 5:30, I'll get there just in time."

"So that's it?"

"Yeah Derek. That's it."

Derek watched as Meredith left the house. He couldn't move. He wanted to chase after her but his feet were frozen on his kitchen floor.

END CHAPTER 14

A/N: SORRY, SORRY , SORRY. You all probably hate me right now, but if they stayed together, then the story would be over. They will be apart for a while... SORRY!

PLEASE REVIEW

Also: This is how my BF and I broke up, only he was the one leaving.


	15. Walking With Ghosts

Meredith had run to the ferry terminal in her sweats, tank top and matching jacket. The jacket was damp from the tears she was letting flow freely. She had run because she didn't want to face another confrontation. If she had stayed talking to Derek any longer, she would have re-thought all of her decisions and stayed with him.

It wasn't fair for them to stay together, and deep down, she hoped Derek knew that.

She made her way to the ferry and home safely, ran to her room and cried. She was tempted to call one of her friends, but they were probably with their boyfriends and girlfriends. She then realized that Preston had gone to work early this morning. She quickly dialed Christina's number.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Preston closed his locker and closed his eyes; he was so tired. He heard a sound next to him and opened his eyes. "Derek, I thought you had today off?"

"Yeah, well, things change." He muttered, having trouble opening his locker.

"What's up man? I thought you were going to spend your day off with Meredith?"

Derek sighed, "Meredith broke up with me."

"What?"

"She just wants to be friends, and after her schooling see is we should still be together. She doesn't want me to have to wait for her."

"Well, that was considerate of her." Preston said, trying to lighten the mood.

"But I was willing to wait for her." Derek said, putting on his lab coat and closing his locker.

"I know what she's saying though Shepard. I broke up with my girlfriend when I came here. We said we talk to each other again after my internship and depending on where I get my residency."

"That doesn't help me Burke. You found Christina."

"I know I did. Maybe you will find someone else."

"I don't want anyone else."

"Stop being such a baby. Come one, lets go find a good neuro case for you. That will get your mind off of things." Burke said, dragging Derek out of the Intern locker room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Christina was sitting on Meredith's bed, watching her best friend crying under the covers of her bed. "So you broke up with Derek?"

Meredith sniffled. "Yeah."

"Then why the hell are you crying?"

Meredith looked up at her friend, "Are you kidding me, you're supposed to be supportive!"

"I am being supportive, this is me being supportive. But with all do respect, you broke up with him. He should be crying, not you."

"I didn't want to break up with him."

"Ok, here we go. Why did you break up with him then?"

"Its not fair to him to have to wait for me. He's older than me. He's going to be in his 30's if I ever see him again; his late 30's. He should be married and have kids by then. Not waiting for me."

"Ok." Christina said, still trying to be supportive. She wasn't good at this kind of stuff. This was more Izzie's territory. Christina then got an idea. She pulled back the covers on Meredith's bed and kicked her out of it.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you on some roller coasters." She stated. "Now go get dressed!"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As chance would have it, Derek did get to scrub in on a craniotomy with Dr. Grey later that afternoon. He spent most of the time staring at Dr. Grey though. She had absolutely no idea what was going on in her daughters' life. Did she even know that it was her prom last night? Did she even know that they had dated? Did she even know her own daughter would be moving across the country next year?

He was angry; angry and frustrated. He couldn't get Meredith's picture out of his head. How gorgeous she looked in her prom dress, he eyes, and the way she smiled. Later that night, he and Burke went for drinks across the street. Then, when getting home that night, he couldn't bear the thought of walking Doc without Meredith.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The day was spent on many nauseating roller coaster in downtown Seattle, then a meet-up at the mall with Izzie, which was exactly the support Meredith needed.

They shopped for new clothes that they would be taking with them when they moved. Izzie claimed that they needed 'eastern' fashion clothes.

The three girls planned their entire summer out, stating that it would be a boy-less summer. Christina would see Burke minimally as would Izzie see Alex. This was the girls last summer in Seattle together and they were going to spend it together. Once everyone left, Izzie would still be with Alex and Christina would be all alone with Burke.

It seemed like the best idea they had ever had.

They planned beach days, shopping days, packing days, and lazy days. Also, they planned a final road trip with the boys to New York and Dartmouth. The boys would be driving a giant truck they would rent and the girls would drive Izzie's car. Then, Christina would fly home.

They were going to make their summer the best they could.

END CHAPTER 15

A/N: Don't worry.. I plan to get Mer and Der back together. All in time!


	16. Don't Confess

The summer was ending. It was two weeks before everyone started University and they were currently at Izzie's house, packing her stuff into the truck they had rented. They had a full day. From Izzie's, they would pack Alex's stuff, then George's and finally Meredith's.

"So, have you talked to Derek at all this summer?" Christina asked as she packed a bunch of Izzie's clothes.

"Nope. Not at all."

"Burke says he's been really moody lately, not even excited about brain surgery anymore."

"He'll get over it." Meredith mumbled to herself.

"Oh yeah, just like you got over it?" Christina said with a smile.

Meredith turned and looked at her, "yeah, just like I did." Meredith smiled.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Why so glum today Preston?" Derek asked, going into his locker.

"Christina's going to be gone for a couple of weeks. I'm going to miss her."

"Oh yeah? Where's she going?"

"She going east with everyone to help them get into their dorms and everything before coming back here."

"Oh? They're leaving already?"

"They leave this afternoon."

Derek thought for a moment, sure he hadn't seen Meredith all summer; but he had wanted to. He hadn't stopped thinking about her. He had been thinking of things to say to assure her that they could be together. She had broken his heart and he was determined to fix it.

"Do you know what time they are leaving in the afternoon?"

Preston shook his head, "all I know is that Meredith's house is their last stop."

"Do you think you can cover for me? Say I looked really sick and had to go home."

"You're going to try and get her back?"

"Try… and hopefully succeed my friend."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

It had been a long morning and Meredith was grateful when they finally reached her house. She had already packed most of her clothes and everything else she was taking was already in boxes by the front door.

She remembered last night when her mother had almost tripped on them on her way in that she even remembered the date. She had insisted that she take Meredith out for dinner. So, they had gone out for dinner and Ellis had told her daughter how proud she was of her. A first in Meredith's book.

Now she was sitting on her bed, which had no sheets, going through clothes she wanted to keep and clothes she knew wouldn't be cool enough for Boston.

She was in the middle of contemplating a blue sweater when her bedroom door opened, "Meredith?"

She turned and stared, "Derek?"

He slowly walked into her room, "I just found out you were leaving today."

"Yeah, we wanted to make a mini-vacation out of it."

"That's good." Derek said. Wincing with almost every idiotic thing he said.

"What are you doing here Derek?" Meredith got straight to the point, she had better things to do. She really didn't, but she wanted to pretend that she did.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm going to wait for you." Meredith turned and stared at him. "I love you Meredith, and when you come back, I want to be with you."

Meredith smiled a little before going over to him. She shook her head, "if I come back Derek, not when…" She trailed off, sighing. "Goodbye Derek." She said, walking past him. She could feel his sadness radiating off of him. "Do you want to grab one of those suitcases, they have some of my clothes in them.

He solemnly grabbed a suitcase, as did she, and he helped her to the truck. Everyone watched the two as they loaded stuff into the truck.

When the truck was loaded Alex yelled a "lets get this show on the road!"

Derek and Meredith stared at each other. "Goodbye Derek." Meredith whispered, not wanting to touch him for fear of breaking down.

"See you soon Meredith." He said before walking to his car.

END CHAPTER 16


	17. Days and Days

Meredith started her University years off well. She studied a lot, did all of her assignments and extra credit. She even made time to see Izzie, George and Alex. She also had Christina come up for Christmas and everyone spent the holiday in New York City.

It was a couple years after that when Meredith started to slip. Her room mate during her third year was a real partier, dragging Meredith along everywhere she went. Meredith began sleeping in, skipping classes, and she even stopped talking to her friends. Every time they wanted to do something Meredith always said she was too busy. Everyone knew better because Meredith had the same work load as everyone else.

She would talk to Izzie once every couple of months and Christina once a year after that. She became the girl she never wanted to be in life. She ditched her friends for drinks and drugs, and didn't concentrate on her school work. Meredith was smart though, she wasn't failing by any means. She could not study and still pass all of her exams. She was squeezing by.

She spent a lot of her time with guys, college guys; guys that would bend over backwards for her. Nice guys. They reminded her of Derek. They were so sweet and thoughtful. She would meet them at parties and bring them home with her. They would have sex and Meredith would make them leave in the morning. It was her new MO.

When she started doing her Medical Rotations at Boston General she had lost contact with all of her friends from Seattle. She would get Christmas cards from Izzie and emails from Christina, but she never replied.

Meredith's favorite rotation was indeed her surgery rotation. She also enjoyed ER rotation; but it wasn't until her Pediatric rotation that Meredith finally knew exactly why she wanted to be a doctor. There was a little girl named Emily who, while trying to make her mother dinner because she said she was going to be late that evening, burned her entire hand. Emily had dreams of becoming a beauty queen. All she would do was cry. She spent weeks in the burn unit. On the night before Emily first skin graphing surgery Meredith overheard a doctor talking to the little girl. He was telling Emily how beautiful she was and how she would win hundreds of beauty pageants one day.

That doctor didn't use medicine to make her feel better and that amazed Meredith. She was amazed that this doctor had basically healed this little girl with words. Meredith knew that if she could heal with words and medicine, she could make a big difference in people's lives.

By the time Meredith ended her rotations and started applying to internships around the country, she crossed Seattle off of her list. She had gotten amazing reviews from all of the other doctors and came highly recommended. She really didn't want to go back there and face all of her friends. She would have to dodge questions about why she never called any of them back.

About two days before the deadline for intern applications, she got a call from her mother. It was the strangest conversations she had ever had. He mother had told her that she was sick, not dying or anything, but that she had early onset Alzheimer's and it was progressing fast. Ellis told her daughter that she was going into a home before it became too advanced. She had told everyone at work that she would be traveling. Ellis didn't want to give up the house and neither did Meredith; she grew up in that house.

Later that night, Meredith wrote an application to Seattle Grace Hospital.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek had spent the first few months trying to get up the nerve to call Meredith. He never did, figured that she might come home for thanksgiving or Christmas. She never did though. He noticed that Ellis was working thanksgiving weekend and knew Meredith wouldn't come down for nothing. Also, when Christmas rolled around, Preston had told Derek that Christina was heading east to spend Christmas with everyone.

He had given up the hope of talking to Meredith a couple of months after that. It almost killed him as he helped Christina move her stuff into Burke's apartment that year, and the two of them had tried to set him up with almost every girl they knew.

Derek finished his Internship and was now nearing the end of his Residency at Seattle Grace. He was hoping to get a surgical attending spot for neurosurgery.

One day, during rounds, the Chief introduced a new Resident who was finishing her last year at Seattle Grace in hopes of becoming an OB/GYN surgical attending. Her name was Addison Forbes Montgomery. She was from New York City. Derek thought she was beautiful.

The two began spending a lot of time together; working, drinking, going out for dinner, and studying. Not too long after, the two of them started dating. This was the first real relationship Derek had been in since Meredith and was glad to have it. It really was time for him to move on.

Both Derek and Addison had gotten their attending positions, as did Preston. Christina also got a spot in the intern program. She has also done her rotations there and knew the hospital like the back of her hand. She was also excited to learn that George, Izzie and Alex all got in as well. Christina didn't talk about or to Meredith anymore so she had no idea if Meredith got into this program.

Later that year, everyone at the hospital was shocked to learn that Ellis Grey was going to leave Seattle Grace. Traveling? That was so unlike the Ellis Grey everyone knew and loved to hate. She had said that she might write another book.

As Derek lay in bed, with Addison next to him playing with the recent engagement ring on her finger, he thought as the last Grey he knew stepped out of his life, he wondered if Meredith would come back into it.

END CHAPTER 17

A/N: OK, Meredith is coming back to Seattle... To repair friendships and hopefully relationships... Hope you liked this chapter. Its alot of years put behind us.


	18. So Jealous

Meredith had decided not to tell anyone that she would be returning to Seattle; she silently hoped that no one else would be there; especially Derek. She was coming home to Seattle for one reason only; to help out her mother.

She had come home the week before her internship with boxes of her stuff that she had crammed into her apartment in Boston. She also took some time packing up her mothers things.

She visited her mother in the home she was staying in. It was the strangest thing to hear her mother talk to her like she was a six-year-old child, reminding Meredith to pick up her crayons off of the floor and to brush her teeth.

On her mothers good days, she would tell Ellis that she was going to become a surgeon just like her, and they talked surgeries. Those talks usually ended with Ellis talking about her residency.

It was now the night before her Internship and Meredith was staring at an invitation to a dinner party for all the new interns. She contemplated not going, but she would have to spend the next seven years with these people so she might as well get to know them.

She dressed herself in a black dress; like always, and headed to the party. Before she even got her coat checked she scanned the room. She saw Dr. Webber, who she knew was now the chief. Him she could deal with. She turned to her right and saw people she hadn't seen in years. Christina, George, Izzie, and Alex were all talking to each other and what looked to be catching up on the past couple of years. Meredith felt guilty. She really did alienate herself from her best friends.

She turned to her left and saw something that broke her heart. Derek Shepard was there, with another woman. Sure she never expected him to actually wait for her, but it hurt her nonetheless. She woman he was with was beautiful, tall and leggy. She briefly remembered a conversation she had had with Derek about how he never liked tall and leggy.

Meredith didn't want to deal with all of this now, she would procrastinate and see them all tomorrow. She probably wouldn't even get assigned to the same resident as her friends.

She quickly made a b-line for the door.

A few meters away, Izzie said, "was that Meredith?"

Also, a few more meters away, Dr. Shepard was wondering the exact same thing.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith ended up in a bar across the street from Seattle Grace Hospital. She knew tomorrow would be hell so she thought she would kick back a few to forget what tomorrow has in store.

She was sitting at the bar, the bartender pouring her tequila shot after tequila shot. She had promised Joe, the bartender that she would take a cab home.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Derek, this party is really boring; its like going to a kindergarten party when you're in highschool, or college even."

"Ok, your right, where so you want to go?"

"How about we head to Joe's for a few drinks?"

"Ok, not too many though, we're attending's tomorrow."

"That's right. I'm just going to say goodbye to Richard, can you get my coat?"

"Sure."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was talking with the most handsome guy. She was even contemplating taking him home with her. She thought about it for quite awhile; taking more shots to buy her time. For every drink she had, she started leaning more and more to taking the guy home with her.

Meredith was so concentrated on her drunken thinking process that she didn't hear the door open, but she did however hear her name being questioned from behind her.

"Meredith?"

She turned, it was Derek. The man she had cut out of her life. Right now she couldn't think of any reasons why she had ever let him go. Meredith also didn't notice the red-head standing next to him. "Derek?"

"So, did you get your internship here?"

Meredith blinked a few times, trying with all her might to sober up. "Yeah, kind of last minute. My mother wants me to look after the house while she's… away."

"Your mother is Ellis Grey?" Addison asked. Meredith nodded, "Wow. We're really going to miss her."

"Thanks" Meredith answered.

"Oh, right!" Derek piped in, "Meredith, this is Addison… My fiancé."

"Fiance? Wow Derek, that's really great." Meredith had to get out of her, "I have to get going, you know, 48 hour shift and all."

"Ok, well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, ok." Meredith grabbed her coat and bag and left quickly, vaguely hearing the handsome guy mumble something about being close to getting some.

END CHAPTER 18


	19. Divided Part 2

CHAPTER 19

That next morning, Meredith was feeling the side effects of her drunken escapade. She groggily woke up to an annoying alarm and crawled out of bed. She showered, dressed, made herself an extremely strong cup of coffee and grabbed a piece of cold pizza and headed to Seattle Grace.

She made her way into the intern changing room, taking a deep breathe she opened the door. "Meredith!" She turned to see Izzie running towards her, giving her a giant hug, "I told you guys I saw her last night. Come on, there's an empty locker across from mine."

"Wow Iz, its like we're in high school all over again." Alex said.

"Shut up Evil Spawn!" Izzie retorted.

"Geez, thought you guys would have been married by now." Meredith said.

"Maybe if you had called once in a while," Christina mumbled under her breath. Meredith looked at her; she knew it was coming. She also knew that Christina would be the toughest on her when she returned.

Everyone heard the comment, but Izzie ignored it, "We broke up a couple of years ago, for good."

"Ok then." Meredith said, opening her locker, occasionally looking over at Christina, who was purposely not facing her.

"How are you doing George?" Meredith asked, giving him a hug.

"Good, a little nervous. I mean, Christina knows this hospital like the back of her hand, and she's got an in with Burke and everything."

"You're still with Burke Christina?" Meredith asked, trying so hard to make conversation.

Christina ignored her, "So, did everyone meet Derek's fiancé? Her name is Addison Montgomery, she's the Surgical OB/GYN Attending."

Meredith put her stuff in her locker, slamming it a little, then walking out to meet Dr. Webber.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

After Meredith and the other interns got the tour from the Chief, Dr. Webber pulled her aside, telling her how nice it was to receive her application. He also told her to say hi to her mother and she promised she would before heading back into the locker room when they received their lab coats.

"So, what Resident do you guys have?" George asked.

"Alex and I got Dr. Bailey. They call him the Nazi." Izzie said, a little nervous.

"Me too," George said.

"That's so weird, so did I." Meredith said.

"I did too," Christina grumbled, "And, Dr. Bailey is a she, and one of the best residents here.

Meredith sighed, 'my luck just keeps getting better and better.'

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith and the other interns were hitting the half way mark of their first 48-hr shift. Meredith was relieved that she didn't have to work with Derek or Addison yet; but she knew it was bound to happen.

Around hour twenty-eight, a man was brought in with a brain aneurism and Meredith made the stupid mistake of being smart at that very moment, immediately getting her the case, which meant she was waiting for Dr. Shepard to arrive.

He walked in, in all his McDreamy gloriousness. Taking charge, calming down the family, and booking an OR, letting Meredith scrub-in.

After talking to the patient, they both walked out and Derek started a conversation, "so, how are things?"

"As good as can be expected," Meredith said, "considering I've alienated all of my friends and now they all hate me." Meredith didn't know why she was telling Derek this, she just felt like she couldn't tell anyone else.

"We have a lot to catch up on Mer. How about after your shift we can go out for some breakfast?"

Meredith smiled. "That would be great."

"Ok" Derek looked at his watch, "we should be scrubbing-in in about half an hour." He said, before walking away.

'Breakfast?' Meredith thought, why would she say yes to that? It was a bad idea. Derek was engaged, and while it just seemed like breakfast to him, it would mean so much more to Meredith.

She remembered the times when she would sleep over at Derek's place even when he was working and she would wake-up and Derek would be downstairs making her breakfast. She really did still love him.

She knew she was making a huge mistake getting involved with Derek again. He had a fiancé, a beautiful fiancé.

She sighed once more, cursing herself in the process and then making her way over to scrub-in on Dr. Shepard's surgery.

END CHAPTER 19


	20. Fix You Up Part 2

CHAPTER 20

Meredith finished her shift without anymore confrontation with her old friends; although Izzie, George and herself did get caught up on old times, ending their conversation with the two asking Meredith about her living situation while watching a surgery from the gallery.

She was so tired she completely forgot about her breakfast with Derek. It wasn't until she got to the lobby on the way out and saw him sitting in the exact same chairs where they had first met that she remembered.

"How was your shift?" Derek asked, getting up from his seat.

"Exhausting." She answered back.

"Where do you want to go for breakfast?"

"Actually, I'm super craving a Denny's Grand Slam."

"Sounds good. Lets take my car because I have to be back at the hospital in a couple of hours for a surgery. Then I can drive you back here to your car?"

"God, it never stops does it?"

"No; but I believe I did manage to get more hours in the on-call room than you did."

They walked to Derek's car and spent the ride talking about Boston and Dartmouth. Meredith made sure to exclude the parts about her partying and guys she had been with.

Once they got in to Denny's and ordered their drinks, it was Meredith's turn to ask questions. "Addison seems nice," she started.

Derek was surprised by the question, almost forgetting there even was an Addison. "Oh yeah, she's great." Talking to the girl he once loved, possibly still loved about his current fiancé was awkward for Derek. All Addison knew about Meredith was that they were friends.

Meredith felt the same awkwardness Derek felt and changed the subject to Burke and Christina because she knew Christina wasn't going to tell her anything about her life anytime soon.

"Preston and Christina have actually been engaged for about an year now. They fought the chief hard for Christina's internship here" Derek said. "They're going to wait until Christina's internship is over to plan the wedding; Didn't Christina tell you any of this?"

"Christina currently isn't talking to me."

Derek looked concerned, "why?"

"I really don't want to discuss this here," she said.

"Ok, well, how about we get this food to go and then we can go to the trails or something; like we used to?" Derek suggested.

Meredith nodded, knowing it was going to be nothing like it used to be.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As they walked along the familiar pathway to the view of the city, nothing but the direction they were going was the same. There was no hand-holding, or pauses for short kisses. It was completely foreign to Meredith.

When they made their way to the clearing, they sat at a picnic table and Derek asked, "What really happened to you in Boston Mer?"

Meredith knew she had to talk about this; and at that moment, sharing the past seven years with Derek seemed so right.

"I really don't know. During my second year I had a party-girl room mate. She dragged me to everything and she found my soft spot for Tequila. Before I knew it, I was going to these parties by myself, getting together with guys," Meredith pretended not to notice the jealousy on Derek's face, "sleeping in and skipping classes… I stopped returning everyone I knew's calls. I didn't want to explain why I couldn't tell them about my morning classes." Meredith tried to hide tears in her eyes.

"What changed and brought you back?"

Meredith told him about the story of the little girl she had met during her Med School rotations and that she came back to Seattle because her mother was leaving the house unattended.

Just thinking about her mother, sitting in the nursing home all alone made her sob.

Derek pulled her closer to him and she buried her head into his shoulder. "Whats wrong Mer?"

"I just didn't think that coming back here was going to be so hard." She cried.

"Shh, its ok, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." He soothed, silently wishing that he could pull the girl that haunted his dreams closer and kiss away her pain.

END CHAPTER 20!


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

After the breakdown at the park, Derek drove Meredith back to the hospital and back to her car where Meredith made quick work of getting home for some much needed sleep.

Derek on the other hand, had an operation in about an hour so he went inside to grab himself a cup of coffee before he had to scrub-in. On his way to grabbing coffee, Derek ran into Addison.

"Hey. Where did you go this morning?" She asked him, ordering a coffee for herself.

"Out to breakfast with Meredith." Derek stated simply. He didn't want to have to go around Addison's back to see Meredith and hoped that she was ok with that.

"That's that intern right?"

"Yeah."

"So, how do you know her again?"

"We dated, before she went to Dartmouth."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I met her because of her mother."

"Wasn't she like 16?" Addison asked, not getting angry, just prying for more information.

"Yeah, but she was smart, and graduating early and stuff so… We've decided to be friends while she's here."

"That's great."

"Yeah it is." Derek thought back to that morning, how great it was to have Meredith in his arms again. He cursed not waiting for her because in his mind he always knew that she would come back to him. People around him kept pushing him to date and to forget about her. Now the minute he tries to move on with his life, she's back in it again.

Sure Addison was great, but she wasn't Meredith. She wasn't the girl Derek had fallen in love with and spent years trying to repair his broken heart over. Addison was however, the one to help him heal his broken heart.

For the rest of the day Derek could not get Meredith out of his mind. He would have flashbacks to times when they were at the movies, or hanging out with Meredith's friends, or the times when Meredith would wait for him outside the hospital, hoping that her mother didn't make it outside first. She never did.

He also dreamed about this day. The day she would come back to him and they would pick up right where they had left off and he cursed himself over and over for not waiting for her. This was now eating him up inside and he knew that he was being unfair to Addison. He couldn't marry a woman he wasn't in love with. It would not end well for either of them.

He would have to end it with Addison, then talk to Meredith about where they stand, and hopefully get her to take him back. He would hopefully get all he ever wanted, with minimal damage to the people around him.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

When Meredith got home the first thing she did was groggily make her way up to her old room and tried to fall asleep. She had too much to think about. Should she let George and Izzie move into the house? How should she try to repair her broken friendship with Christina? And should she try to pursue an engaged man?

She didn't think that her feelings for Derek would come back to her. She also didn't think that he would still be working at Seattle Grace. She thought that she was over him and she obviously wasn't. The walk in the park brought too many memories back, and when he held her she remembered how much she missed his touch.

All the guys she had been with at Dartmouth weren't anything like Derek. She made sure none of them got the chance to be like him. She would kick them out before any of them had the chance to be caring, sweet, and thoughtful. She would not allow any of that.

She finally fell asleep, dreaming of her McDreamy and the life she might have had with him, or the life she could potentially have with him.


	22. Chapter 22

Derek went home later that evening, hoping to find Addison there so he could talk to her. He really didn't want to hurt her but this was the only way he could ever be happy with Meredith. Even if Meredith didn't want to be in a relationship with him, it would unfair to both he and Addison if he was in love with someone else once they were married.

As Derek's luck would have, Addison was home doing some laundry. "Hey you, how was the rest of your day?"

"Good, umm, listen Addie, we need to talk."

She turned to face him. "Is this about Meredith?"

"What?"

"Well, I overheard some of the interns talking today. You weren't just dating Derek. You two really loved each other."

Derek was relieved that he wouldn't have to explain all of this to Addison. She pretty much got it on her own. "I loved her so much. I tried to get over her, I really did. When I met you I was heart broken and you put my heart back together again." Derek said, watching as tears rolled down Addison's eyes.

"I put your heart back together so that you could fall in love with Meredith all over again?" Addison said, bitterly. "Sorry, that was uncalled for. You can't help who you love right?"

"I guess not." Derek shrugged.

"Umm, can I at least stay in the spare bedroom until I find an apartment or something? Maybe I can re-lease my old one."

"No problem Addie." Derek went into the kitchen to get himself something to drink. Addison followed. "Man, I thought this was going to be harder than it was."

"Well, you're just lucky you have a very understanding ex-fiance." Addison smiled. She really was a great person.

"And any man would be lucky to have you."

"Hmm, maybe I'll have to call my old boy toy Mark." Addison smirked.

Derek laughed. "You know I hate that guy. He's so cocky and-"

"Derek, we're not together anymore."

"Right." He laughed.

"Derek. Just promise me that you wont go around moping for Meredith. If you really want her, get her!"

"Thanks Addison."

Derek was glad that Addison was still talking to him. They decided that they would be friends, because they both knew how hard it would be to work together if they weren't.

He hoped that Addison and he would still be friends once he started to pursue Meredith.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Early the next morning, Meredith was in the locker room getting ready to leave when Christina walked in. "Hey Christina, get any good surgeries today? She asked, trying to start up a conversation.

Christina ignored her and continued opening her locker.

"So, Derek told me that you and Burke are engaged. That's so great-"

"What the hell are you trying to do Meredith?" Christina asked, still not turning around to face her.

"Trying to get my best friend back," Meredith said, moving closer to Christina's locker. "I am so sorry I never kept in touch with you guys, especially you. I got so messed up in Boston. I skipped classes. Missed exams. I barely graduated."

Christina finally turned to face her. "I became the girl we all promised we would never become. I was so ashamed of myself I didn't want to talk to any of you and hear about the marks you were getting or your teachers. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

"Meredith.. If you had come to any of us we would have helped you. We were all taking the same classes. At one point, Izzie was so upset that you hadn't returned some of her calls, that I called Dartmouth to see if you were still there."

"I am so sorry."

"I had a miscarriage you know?"

"What?"

"Yeah, last year. I was only a couple of months pregnant, but I needed someone other than Burke to be there for me you know? I didn't have anyone to comfort me. I knew you wouldn't return my calls so I didn't call."

"You should have. You should have kicked my ass all the way back here."

"That's ok… I'll kick it now. I have an in at this hospital you know?" Christina smiled.

"I really missed you Chris."

"So did I." Christina closed her locker and the two started walking out of the locker room. "Hey, just because we're friends again doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with any of my surgeries."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So, catch up at Joe's tonight?" Christina asked.

"Would love to."

END CHAPTER 22


	23. Take me Anywhere Part 2

CHAPTER 23

After what seemed like another never ending shift, Christina and Meredith were now sitting at the bar at Joe's doing shots. Neither drunk by any means, just happy. Meredith had managed to avoid Derek all day, not wanting to have to discuss her break down to him again. Or worse, breaking down in front of him again. She had her best friend back. That was all she needed.

"So, how did Preston propose?" Meredith asked.

"Oh my god, enough wedding questions please. Lets talk about all the guys you banged at Dartmouth."

"Christina!"

"What? I've been with one guy. And will probably be with this one guy until the day one of us dies so…" Meredith stared at her, "Fine! One more question."

"Thank you."

"Basically, a couple of years ago, Burke said that we should get married one day. I said ok. Then a couple months after that he gave me a ring. I told him that I wouldn't wear it to work, he said ok. Then we discussed that we wouldn't get married until I finished my internship."

"That's very civil and organized of you… very Christina of you."

"Yeah, Burke knows me too well. No romance involved in the process at all."

"Good stuff."

"Ok, now tell me about all the sex."

"Seriously Christina, all it was, was just meaningless sex. I was never in relationship with any of them. I made them all leave in the morning."

"Did they cry because they thought that the moment was just too special to forget about the next morning?"

"A few. They always looked so sad when I kicked them out."

"How did you get them out?"

"I was quite rude actually. I would say something like 'I'm going to take a shower now and when I get back you wont be here.' Or something like that."

"That's cold Mer." Christina said, taking another shot. "Did you bring any of those bad habits back to Seattle with you?"

"Actually, I almost did. I was going to take a guy home from here my first night back but Derek showed up with Addison and I just left."

"How is McDreamy doing?"

"I have no idea. We had breakfast the other day, but that's it."

"No regret in there somewhere?"

"Of course I missed him,"

"You don't still love him?"

"I don't know, maybe I could still love him. But he's with Dr Montgomery now so there's really nothing I can do about it."

"Are you kidding me? Fight your ass off for him!" Christina said, clearly feeling no pain.

"I am not going to fight my ass off for him. He probably doesn't even want me back. Have you seen Addison? She's beautiful. And not an intern like myself."

"Burke and I figured it out."

"Yeah, I really don't want to warm up to the chief of surgery by begging and pleading."

"Burke and I did not beg and plead. We gave him an ultimatum." Christina said smugly.

"Whatever you say."

Meredith heard the door to the bar open, she turned her head and saw Derek walking in. He came right over to Meredith. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" He looked down at the empty shot glass, "or give you a ride home?"

"Umm, sure you can give me a ride home." Meredith said, without even thinking.

"You go girl!" Christina muttered.

"Would you like a ride home as well?" Derek asked Christina.

"No, Burke will come get me eventually. He hates it when I'm here without him."

"You're just too sexy to be alone huh?" Derek retorted. He loved talking to a drunk Christina.

"Hell Yes!"

"Ok," he turned to Meredith laughing, "let's go"

END CHAPTER 23

A/N: Ok, I know its short.. I was going to add the Derek/Mer after ness in with this chapter but it probably wouldnt be ready until next week so here is a tiny miniature chapter for you guys!


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Derek and Meredith rode to her house in silence. Meredith too tired to talk and Derek too nervous. They made a great combination at that moment. Finally, only about a mile away from her house, Derek spoke, "so you and Christina are friends again."

"I guess we are."

"That's great Mer"

Meredith smiled, "yeah it is." Now it was Meredith's turn to ask the questions. "Where's Addison tonight."

"Probably looking for an apartment or townhouse somewhere."

"What are you talking about?"

"We broke up last night."

"Oh my god, really? Why?"

"I cant be engaged to someone I'm not in love with."

"Derek…" Meredith tried to say, just as they pulled into her driveway.

"We're here!" Derek said, cheerfully, trying to change the mood.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee? We need to talk."

He turned to face her, smiling, "I would love to come in for some coffee."

Derek went up the familiar steps to Meredith's house. "I think George and Izzie are at the hospital."

"Did they move in with you?" Derek asked as Meredith led them inside.

"Yeah. I can't afford this place on my own."

"That's nice of you. Definitely something a Seattle Meredith would do."

Meredith led them into the kitchen and turned on the coffee. "That's what I thought." She laughed, then turned to face him, her face solemn. "So… we really need to talk."

"Derek leaned against the island in the kitchen, "yeah, we do."

"I missed you Derek. The whole time I was gone. I tried to fill the void with guys and it really didn't work. I had hoped that maybe you would wait for me, but I knew that probably wouldn't. You should be with Addison and I have to get over that, and I want you to know that I am going to try."

"Meredith… I'm not with Addison anymore."

Meredith stared at him. "I know, but you should work things out… You should try to work things out."

"We broke up last night."

"Derek, please tell me that you didn't do this for me."

"I didn't. I just can't be in a relationship with someone I'm not in love with. But it did take you coming back to Seattle for me to see that. I thought that maybe I could settle with Addison, but seeing you here now, I know that I can't."

"Derek…"

"I love you Meredith."

"I've loved you forever. I never stopped. I guess that Addison was my void." Derek moved closer to her.

"So… What do we do now?" Meredith asked, also stepping closer to Derek.

Now only inches away from each other, Derek spoke, "What do you want to do now?" He whispered, lips moving dangerously close to hers.

"Wait!" Meredith said, pulling back, "Addison is like my boss. She isn't going to make me do grunt work because I'm with you is she?"

"No, she understands." Derek smiled.

"Ok then," Meredith smiled, pulling Derek towards her for their first kiss in years.

"I love you Derek." Meredith said, pulling away from their kiss, but still in the embrace Derek had wrapped her in.

"Oh baby, you have no idea." Derek said.

"You know how much I hated when you called me that."

"Just checking to see if you remembered. Maybe we should get some Chinese food."

"Ok, now you're just teasing me." She pulled him in for another kiss, slowly moving him closer to her stairs, hoping that he would get the idea and lead them the rest of the way.

Derek did get the idea and with a glint in his eye, led them the rest of the way upstairs to Meredith's bedroom, clothes left on the stairs and in the hallway.

They made love for the first time that night and the next day walked into work together. They told the chief that if Christina and Burke could be together, then they were going to be too. The Chief didn't want to lose two of his best surgeons so he let them all stay.

That night Meredith was feeling festive and decided to have everyone over for dinner. They mostly talked shop, until after dinner when Alex said, "Anyone up for a game of Texas Hold'em?"

THE END!


	25. Ending?

EPILOGUE

Meredith stood at the top of the altar, along with Izzie, Callie and across from them Derek, Alex, George and Preston, who was waiting for Christina to walk down the aisle towards him.

As Christina walked down the aisle to the wedding march, something she had fought hard against, Derek's eyes were only on Meredith. She looked beautiful in the spaghetti strapped burgundy dress. The years had gone by really fast. Derek was now head of Neurology and Meredith and all of her friends Residents. Addison had gotten head of OB/GYN and Burke head of Cardio.

Addison had found love in a New York Plastic Surgeon, Mark Sloan, who moved to Seattle a few years ago.

Izzie and Alex had gotten married and had twins boy and girl during their last year as interns and George and Callie had gotten married and had a boy the year before, with another boy on the way.

Meredith smiled back at Derek once she caught him staring at her. She loved him so much. She then turned her attention back to the bride and groom as they said their vows.

After the ceremony, there was a huge reception in Burke and Christina's backyard. Meredith and Derek were sitting at one of the tables having dessert, watching everyone dance. "No fast dancing right?" Derek had asked.

"No, but you can have me for the first slow song and-"

"and everyone after?" He interrupted. Watching her again, he spoke. "We could do something like this right?"

Meredith turned to him, "something like what?"

"A reception like this? Maybe next summer, once the house is done? It would look really great with the lake in the background. What do you think?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying?" Derek played.

"You're mean." Meredith turned her attention back to dessert.

Derek laughed and grabbed her hands, "I wanted to wait till later, but this is the perfect opportunity," Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful jewelry case. "Meredith, I love you, and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Meredith, will you marry me?"

"About bloody time!" Christina said from the dance floor, coming over to them.

"She hasn't said yes yet." Derek smiled.

Christina hit Meredith on the shoulder, "answer the man."

Meredith looked to Christina, "Ow… and Yes!"

"Just remember that I let you pick out your own bridesmaid dress." Christina said before beckoning George, Izzie, Alex, and Callie over.

THE END!!!


End file.
